Cullenry
by CrazedwiththeCullens
Summary: Edward and Alice have moved to the Regions of New South Wales Australia to start up a Restaurant 'Cullenry'. A brother and sister team that want to take on the world and show them how to cook! All isn't going well, it 'do or die' for their business, until an articulate stranger walks into their lives and Edward finds what he has been missing in life.


Saturday 22 September 2018

Edward and Alice sat there nervously waiting, for possibly the most important meeting of their lives… well not quite, but it felt pretty damned important.

Their hopes and dreams were on the line… if this didn't work they might have to go back to Sydney, back home to Mum and Dad with their tail between their legs admitting it didn't work…

Their parents were great, and supportive and never would have thought less of them... but THEY would think less of themselves. The brother and sister team that were going to take on the world and show them how to cook? Well it didn't work out quite that way.

They chose the Bligh region for cheap real-estate and for its tourism… they thought a lot of Sydney swells would want fine dining and fancy cakes and pastries on holidays. They chose the city of Deveron because it was the closest to the wine region of Nuralang. Everyone had to drive through there to get to it, and they got a shop on its main thoroughfare Victoria street, with a flat in the undercroft below saving money.

Esme and Carlisle had gone guarantor on the loan which was just enough to buy the premises with a little left over to upgrade it, it was a big job to turn a bakery 'come' cake shop into a gourmet restaurant, so they planned and planned till they slimmed it down to the very bear necessities.

Their plan was to run the bakery/cake shop as a going concern to pay as they go on the renovations, but the customers didn't flood in. They had some regular clients who were loyal and there was some passing trade. But it was all much harder than they thought it would be, just to try and keep up the repayments.

Their eventual plan was to keep the cake shop going as a side line… but they needed more cash then it could deliver. Their parents and even their older brother Emmett who was an up and coming Sydney Lawyer offered to help out with money till they got on their feet. But they knew if they took it once they might get hooked on getting bailed out by the family, and thus might not try as hard to be a success. No they would stand or fail on this decision… And they were about to see whether it was even practical… even possible… even legal…

The one thing they hadn't planned on was local planning laws… and they were in over their heads. They knew they needed help. That was what this meeting was about.

Alice got up nervously and went to get some of their best chocolate croissants from the counter… He complimented those the most the other night… The other night. It seemed only hours ago, but that's because they had had very little sleep.

Three nights ago Alice and Edward had taken up the City Council on a new promotional offer they were trying. Getting local caterers and restaurants to cook the City Councillors meal for a set fee and have a chance to show off in front of the Cities big wigs. It seemed too good to be true…

All had gone fine. They had dressed in all black, jeans shirt apron and caps. They wanted to look the part. They wanted to impress…

They had to budgeted carefully so that even though they were slightly over, it wouldn't be too punishing on their bank balance, such as it was. They had to cook a three course meal… the desert was easy… they had plenty of delectations to choose from, said chocolate croissants were one.

Since it was still chilly in the evenings they chose a light but warming minestrone soup to start with, followed by chicken parmigiana. Not hugely imaginative, but they checked the backgrounds of most of the Councillors and they were decidedly working class… they didn't want to blow their tastebuds and risk ruining their chance.

Everything went fine. The meal went down well… the Council had questionnaire sheets printed that would be passed around after desert for the Councillors to judge the quality of the meal. The scores would be tabulated and at the end of the two-month trial, the highest scoring team would get the contract to cook the Council meals for six months' renewable… it was high stakes… Make or break.

They would be given their scores immediately so they would know if they had pleased, but it would be a month before they knew if they scored high enough to win… when some Councillors said they would leave the desert to eat after the meeting Edward nearly passed out… he was so close to having a panic attack that Alice had to subtly rub circles on his back and tell him to breath slowly.

All the while Alice noticed that one of the younger Councillors was continually glancing at Edward… and not in a WTF way. By younger he was obviously in his early 40's, hair cut short to disguise that it was thinning, carrying a little extra weight, but carried himself well. Whenever he talked to the other Councillors they listened. One went white during a heated discussion with him. Most deferred to him. Even the Mayor… interesting.

Alice took a moment to ask a Council staff member who the balding man in the dark striped suit was.

Cllr Eaton the Deputy Mayor… Mmmm thought Alice… not a bad catch for Edward…

She asked Edward if he had noticed the man. Edward had been so busy not tripping over or stuffing up in any way he hadn't noticed. He looked at Cllr Eaton just as he made one of his furtive glances. The moment his eyes came in contact with Edwards he immediately looked away. A slight flush coming to his cheeks. Mmmm very interesting thought Alice.

"What do you think?" prodded Alice.

"This is no time for match making Alice." Said Edward in a harsh whisper. Alice let it drop.

After dinner, before the Council meeting, while they were packing away, Cllr Eaton came over to them. He strode across the room confidently, clearly he was in his element; until he got to within a few metres of where Edward was packing dishes and he faltered. Even more interesting Alice thought as she made a b-line over to eavesdrop.

Cllr Eaton had seemed over 6 foot while he held court; that was the only way Alice could describe it… cowing and wooing his fellow Councillors… She was surprise to see him about 4 inches shorter than her 6'1'' brother. Still height wasn't everything… charisma was. And this Cllr Eaton had plenty of… accept frustratingly now when Alice wanted him to show it most, now he just modestly waited; waited for Edward to finish his dishes. Aghhhh!

One of the Councillors called over that they were about to start and the Deputy Mayor waved at him. Alice made her move… she wasn't going to let it end like this. She went over and bumped forcefully into her brother.

"Watch it Alice…" he hissed. Then gulped in shock as he saw they had company.

"The meal was delicious." Said the Deputy.

"Th-th-thank you." Edward stuttered. Alice hoped that he was as taken aback by the Councillor as she was… but knowing her brother, always slow on the uptake, he was probably just nervous.

"Which course did you like the best?" Alice chirped in.

"They were all brilliant… but the chocolate croissants were amazing… I haven't had anything like them before." The Deputy said animatedly.

"Thank you Cllr Eaton." Alice said. "They're my brother's speciality..." she said pushing Edward forward with her elbow.

"Call me Luke." The Deputy offered his extended hand. Edward wiped his hands on his black apron and took his proffered hand. Luke's hand was incredibly hot… like he was somehow internally powered by something inhuman… It was also butter soft, very unusual in this area where the horny hands of the working classes were the norm.

"Edward… Edward Cullen." He stuttered.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Luke deeply. Edward still hadn't let go of the hand and Luke made no effort to drop his. Alice had a broad smile. When Edward looked at Luke's eyes he could see they were grey, but they were dark with passion. They startled Edward. The look was only a fleeting one as Luke averted his gaze. A flush coming to his cheeks. Edward panicked and broke the hand shake. Alice rolled her eyes and proffered her tiny hand forward.

"I'm Alice Cullen." Luke took the hand and shook it gently. His eye contact never breaking with hers, but the dark pools of passion were not there.

"A pleasure." Replied Luke.

Another Councillor came into the room and called they were waiting. Luke let out a frustrated breath.

"Thankyou… do you have a card." He said glancing between Alice and the top of Edwards head as he studied his shoes.

Alice proffered one. Luke smiled. "I'll be sure to come by to get some more of those croissants." Luke said with a smile looking at Edward. Alice dug Edward in the ribs and he looked up to be met with Luke's dark eyes again. They were unnerving. Edwards glace hit the floor again.

Luke then said "Got to go… See you two soon… thanks again." And with that he was gone.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Alice hissed at her brother. "You could blow the whole thing… that guy has the rest of them in his pocket, a good word from him and they might give us the contract…"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Edward looked guilty.

"It's ok… what did you think of him?"

"He's Straight." Said Edward.

"No way, he's not…"

"He's got to be… he wouldn't look me in the eyes for long…"

"Maybe that's because you wouldn't look at him? Maybe he thinks your straight and doesn't want to embarrass you."

"Yea, like I'm straight." Said Edward scoffing.

"Lauren certainly thought you were…"

"Will you stop bringing her up… that was in high school."

"Followed you around like a lost puppy… and what about the formal… when she…"

"Let's just get this all cleaned and packed before I find a way to stuff up…" Interrupted Edward.

"Again." Said Alice teasing. Edwards eyes watered ever so slightly and she rubbed his arm. "Sorry. You didn't stuff up."

Ever since Edwards last relationship ended badly he had had confidence issues… he had blamed himself for it going bad. And now their business was failing he blamed himself for that too. Alice knew only a new relationship would get him out of his shell. Edward was that kind of guy, he didn't function that well by himself, that's why Alice agreed to come all the way out to the arm pit of the State with him. The problem was finding a guy that would put up with Edward and his OCD ways till he got his shit together and knocked them of their feet with the beautiful person he was under the surface. He was pretty high maintenance… that combined with the hours they had to keep to run the bakery without help killed both their love lives. But of course regional Australia was generally homophobic so there weren't a lot of guys for Edward to choose from either.

The door to the Council chamber was open and Alice took a path from their servery to the kitchen that came close to it. Her eyes on Luke all the time. Fortunately, he was sitting on the side of the horseshoe shaped Councillors table that faced the door. He smiled broadly at her when he noticed her glancing. She returned it.

At her next pass the Mayor had to leave the room because of a conflict of interest and Luke took the central chair at the high table facing the other Councillors. He seemed a natural. Authority boomed out of him. Alice called Edward over to watch. Luke noticed them and gave them a wink which made Alice smile and Edward try to retreat but Alice placed her arms like a vice around his arm and refused to let him move. The mater was simple. A short debate was held which Luke moderated efficiently then the vote was taken. The motion was passed and the Mayor called back in to resume his seat.

Alice prodded Edward, raising her eyebrows at him. Edward rolled his eyes and went back to carrying dished through to the kitchen to be washed.

They had just about packed everything into the kitchen and were about to start washing up. On Alice's final pass of the door Luke declared he had an interest in a matter and got up to leave. He walked straight towards the Councillor's room where they were. Alice piss-bolted to the kitchen, told Edward to dry his hands and find something to do because they were going to have company. Edward looked at her as if she was crazy but after years of experience he knew blind obedience was the course of least difficulty.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who walked in. "Will you stop match making." Edward hissed… "He's too old."

"Like you can be fussy." Alice hissed back. Dragging Edward over to Luke. Edward gave her a dirty look.

"Thant was impressive." She gushed.

"Oh it was nothing… a simple matter. When it's a development that Cllr Roberts is opposed to. That's when it gets tricky." Said Luke.

"Cllr Roberts?" Alice asked.

"Independent Councillor opposed to everything, the guy with the badly combed hair, not bothering to wear a suit with his back to the door. He is determined to block everything just to win over the 'N.I.M.B.Y.' vote. I think he has single headedly cost 10'000 jobs in this city." Said Luke.

"NIMBY?" Alice again queried, she was getting pissed off that She was having to do all of Edward's work in this conversation.

"Stands for Not In My Back Yard." Luke explained. Alice and Edward knew little about politics, so they just nodded.

"I haven't seen your restaurant in town." Said Luke changing the subject noticing the discomfort of his companions.

"It's the Cake shop and bakery opposite the NAB Bank." Said Alice as Edward was not only customarily tongue tied but fuming over Alice's behaviour.

"Ah and your planning to branch out?" asked Luke.

"Yes, we thought we might have a restaurant on the side." Said Alice.

"Well I think you will do fine. Let me know if you need any help with the planning department." Said Luke.

"Planning department?" Alice said her blood running cold.

"Yes, you will need to put in a development application for change of use and for any structural things you are planning to do… should be fairly straight forward." Luke could see the look of panic in Alice's eyes as she exchanged glances with Edward. "You knew that didn't you?" Luke asked suddenly feeling like he had drowned their puppies in front of them. They were both lost for words.

"Look. I'll come round on Saturday afternoon and have a look at what your proposing. I can put you in contact with the right people in Council to talk to. It should be easily done." Luke tried to re-assure them.

"You would do that for us?" Edward managed to stammer out. Alice was in a catatonic state.

"If that's convenient…" Said Luke thinking they might be busy.

"No… No. We close at 1. Any time after that's fine." Said Edward. Luke still couldn't look Edward in the eyes for long. He knew Edward had to be straight… no way could he be that lucky for him to be gay… and even if he was… why would a hot young guy like him want an old wreck like Luke?

"It's a date." Said Luke with a smirk. He couldn't help himself. The double meaning wasn't missed; Edward flushed and Luke thought it suited him. Just then their reverie was broken by another Councillor coming and calling Luke back into the room.

"I'll see you Saturday." Said Luke with a broad smile.

"Yes, Thanks." Said Edward then turning the tables and having to dig Alice in the ribs... she let out a squeak of a thankyou which brought a smile to Luke's face and with that Luke pirouetted and strode out. They both wondered if he always walked that fast and dynamically or was it just in this building.

Luke stopped at the door and turned almost as an afterthought. "The Councillors stay back and have a beer or two after the meeting. You are welcome to join us."

Alice and Edward exchanged panicked glances.

"But if you are too tired I understand… listening to 'Councillor talk' is a sure fire insomnia cure..." Luke said with a smile.

Edward and Alice nodded, the joke lost on them as they were lost in thought. "We… we need to get up pretty early." Edward stammered out. "But we would have loved to." He added as an afterthought not wanting to seem rude.

"No problem. We meet every fortnight. You can always have a rain check." Said Luke waiting for that to sink in.

"Sure," was all Edward could think of saying, his mouth hadn't caught up with his brain yet.

Luke smiled and returned to the chamber. When he was gone Edward and Alice let out the breath they didn't know they were holding and fell into each other's arms. With a 'oh my god what are we going to do' look on their faces.

When they pulled themselves together they went and finished the washing up and then hightailed it out of there. They had a lot of preparations to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

…..

The next couple of days were a flurry of activity. They got the plans for the changes back from their mother Esme who was an architect and had one of her drafts people draw them up. She had offered to handle the whole matter for them. Developments were her bread and butter, but Edward and Alice – now foolishly they thought – had insisted they could do it.

Finally the day had come. They had been busy with the shop all morning and hardly had time to scratch themselves, it was just their luck that the one Saturday they needed some spare time everyone suddenly wanted their pastries. When they were getting close to closing Alice and Edward took turns to go back to their cramped little flat and get changed while the other tendered their customers. Now here they were sitting waiting with baited breath, wondering if their dream was about to evaporate.

A knock came on the front door and they both jumped. Edward went to answer it. It was Luke. This time sans smart suit and wearing skinny jeans which showed off massive leg muscles and a large bulge in the crotch (which Edward refused to think he ogled) and a loose fitting shirt, which covered the extra pounds, but showed his broad shoulders and powerful arms. He looked completely different. He still had an aura of authority, he just looked slightly more approachable.

Alice noticed Luke's eyes were fixed on Edward's ass as Edward ushered him to the table that they had hurriedly set up their plans on. They would have invited Luke to their flat, but it had transformed over the last few days from neat but cramped to a whirlwind of chaos with papers and plans all over the place. They wanted to make a good impression.

Luke noticed that Alice was staring at him eye fucking her brother's ass and he flushed and looked at anything else. He missed Alice's smile.

Edward sat Luke down and asked if he wanted coffee. Luke replied in the affirmative. Cappuccino with two sugars. Explaining he was a complete glutton… Alice gave a nervous laugh.

She proffered a chocolate croissant for him. They had baked extra especially for today.

Luke smiled widely and took a bite. Humming in pleasure. The chocolate cream inside the flaky pasty was divine. Luke couldn't help wondering if Edwards cream tasted as good, but pushed the idea from his head. He had to be professional. He was on shaky territory. Councillors had to be extremely careful when dealing with applicants. He really should have had a council officer with him as a witness… but he wanted to see Edward alone again… or as alone as you could be with his sister siting there.

Edward returned with the coffee and Luke took a sip. Again humming his approval. Edward gave a tight smile.

Luke couldn't help taking another bite of his croissant and hummed again… "That's like a wet dream in flaky pastry." Luke said. Edward went crimson and Alice mouth was agape. Luke inwardly cursed himself for getting two familiar with the startled proprietors… they both looked to be in their mid-twenties at best. He was nearly old enough to be their father… fuck.

Luke hurriedly changed the subject "So… what are you planning."

Then began a long conversation of what they wanted to do. Extend the kitchen and have an extra dining room on the back. Below would be an extension to their under croft so they both could have bedrooms instead on Edwards bed having to make do as a sofa (though they didn't mention the latter). They would also have an internal staircase which would make life so much better when it was wet.

Luke nodded and looked carefully at the plans. He made a list of things they would need to do before they contacted council. Then he gave them the number of a planner on the council staff who he said was one of their best.

"He doesn't know the word 'no', it always 'if you do this, it will work'" Luke said. This guy sounded like the kind of guy that they needed.

Luke steered the subject onto their business model. Saying so many start-ups fail now. They told him their plans as Edward got him another coffee.

Luke made some suggestions, the best was that they Investigate their competitors, get their friends to have lunch or dinner there and report back prices and quality. Also survey their existing customers to see what prices they thought reasonable and what style of food they though best. Luke said the survey would be easy to whip up on a computer. They both looked a little worried.

When queried they explained that though of course computer literate, graphic design wasn't their strong point and they didn't want to stuff it up.

Luke then added. "I could do it for you." They looked surprised. Luke pulled a newsletter from his back pocket. "I designed and printed it myself. I have an industrial printer in my office. I've run so many campaigns I know my way around Microsoft publisher. I can whip up a draft for you tonight. I could show it to you tomorrow afternoon if it's convenient." They both smiled and nodded appreciatively.

After a little small talk Alice let out an involuntary yawn which she nearly kicked herself for.

"I better be going. I can imagine how busy you guys have been" said Luke getting up, he had spent all the time since the Council meeting telling everyone he knew to go and try the Cullen's patisserie. Alice apologized and asked him to reconsider, but not very enthusiastically, truth be told they were both dead on their feet and they had to be up at 4 to start baking for tomorrow. The dark rings under their eyes were a dead giveaway for Luke, who insisted he had to be going but would return the same time tomorrow.

When he left they both looked at each other a silent exchange of words passed between them 'is it too early to be hopeful?'

They shut up the shop and retired down to their flat where Alice prepared a quick dinner while Edward tried to tidy up a bit.

Alice came out with scrabbled egg and cheese. Placing it on their small table she said. "Why don't you ask him out for a date?"

"Alice No…"

"Why?"

"Because."

"You're not 8 anymore, 'because' doesn't cut it. Why?"

"Because he's straight."

"No he isn't, he shamelessly eye fucked you every time he thought we weren't looking."

"He did?"

"Derr… his eyes never left your ass whenever you got up."

"oh."

"So?"

"He's too old…"

"I've looked him up, he's 39. That's only a bit older then Dad is to Mum."

"It's twice the difference." Edward said flatly.

"Don't split hairs… anyway. Maybe you should try someone more mature, who might treat you right instead of all the hot young losers you've had that treated you like crap." Edward's eyes sharpened at this… "Sorry, but it's true… why don't you pick a guy with your head and not your dick for a change?" She said pointedly. "Anyway… it's a date… I'm not asking you to sleep with him. Try it. If you don't like him then that's it."

"And that's it for our plans… if I start with him I'll have to go all the way… or else if I dump him… It's too risky."

"He doesn't seem like that kind of guy…" Edward glared at her. "You know I'm always right about guy's… I'm right about him. He's strong but gentle… just what you need. I don't think he just wants you for a quick tumble…. But if you're not sure ask him tomorrow."

"No."

"Chicken-shit."

"Now who's acting like their 8?"

"Edward, just do yourself a favor and ask him… invite him to dinner with us tomorrow night. That way I can run my eye over him. If I think he isn't a douche and you like him, then you can go on from there."

Edward looked pleadingly at Alice to drop it. Alice had a look of toughened steel.

"Just invite him for diner. I'm there so it's not a date. Say it's a thank you for what he's done… do it or I'll do it and make sure he invites you out." Edward looked sceptical. "You know I can and I will" Edward looked defeated.

"OK, but just dinner here… Nothing more…" Edward then looked around "Holly fuck I'd better clean up…"

"I'll help once I've washed these plates." Added Alice a broad smile on her face. She danced out to the kitchen the way she always did when she got her way, to Edward it was simultaneously endearing and extremely annoying!

After several hours intensive cleaning the flat looked neat and tidy. They sat on Edward's bed come sofa and had a glass of wine to relax before an early night.

"Just to think, you'll be taking Luke to bed tomorrow night." Alice said bouncing up and down on their 'sofa'. Edward shot her a dirty look.

"If you tell him this is my bed I'll break your neck in front of him." Edward said menacingly.

Alice just spluttered with laughter… this was going to be so fun.

Edward became serious.

"Alice… this is important. We can't afford to fuck it up…"

"Don't you think I know that?" Alice said annoyed.

Edward paused and looked down at his glass of wine. "Alice, I don't know if I'm ready…" When he looked up tears were in his eyes. Alice took him in her arms and hugged him tightly. When she broke the hug she looked into Edwards eyes and said…

"Edward, you are the kindest, warmest person I have ever known. You will make a great partner for the right guy. It's been 2 years… just take it slow… I promise I won't let him hurt you. If he's even slightly like your previous…." Alice voice died away. "If there is even a hint of him being an asshole." Alice corrected. "Then I'll tell you, it will have just been a thank you dinner gesture and that's the end of it. Trust me?"

Edward nodded.

~xxXxx~

At 1pm just as Edward was putting the closed sign on the door Luke turned up. Wearing a different set of jeans and shirt. Edward took in a deep breath and let him in.

"Hi." Luke said, "Hey" Edward replied nervously.

"I've got these babies for you… hot off the press." Said Luke handing Edward an assortment of questionnaries. He smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I can't have such a promising business fail. I was thinking, when you get up and running our office always has a party every few months in a different restaurant… mind if we try yours?"

"No… that would be great…"

"It's 8 people guaranteed, double if partners come."

Edward head did the maths of 8 or possibly 16 covers…. A smile came over his face, the profit from that would pay for exactly 1/20 of their weekly bills. Not bad for a start. Then he panicked… Councillors? That's pressure. But wait, he had to do 17 covers for them and there was no partners?

"Ummm, the Council?" he asked.

"No, my other job. I work for the Federal member of Parliament." Said Luke.

Oh fuck the Federal member coming to their restaurant… no pressure. "Great." Edward managed to force out.

"Yes, if you're interested in catering as well the ALP often has diners and functions I'm the local branch president, I can slip your name in." Edward looked intimidated and Luke kicked himself for big noting himself.

Alice came out to greet them and Edward showed her the questionnaries… He thought he'd tell her later about what Luke had proposed.

"I've done several different kinds along the lines we discussed. Whichever you pick, or a hybrid of some I can whip up for you in no time." Said Luke.

Alice elbowed Edward and glared at him then nodded toward Luke. Edward gave her a pained look and she glowered back at him.

"That's very kind of you…" said Edward. "Could we repay your kindness with inviting you to dinner tonight… if your busy that's fine it was just a thought." Edward added rapidly. Alice rolled her eyes, it made her feel like spitting in his eye.

"That's very kind… are you sure… I wouldn't want to impose." Said Luke.

"Nonsense, we owe you that much. Without you we would be in deep trouble." Said Alice. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever's going." Said Luke.

"Now it's beginning to heat up Edward and I usually split a bottle of ice cold white on a Sunday afternoon out on the terrace… Monday is our day off so the only day we can afford a hangover." Alice quipped.

"I would like that very much… I'm sorry I haven't brought anything to add to it."

"You're our guest." Was all Alice said and ushered Luke through the kitchen to the back stairs.

"I can see why you want an internal staircase; this must be a bitch in bad weather." Said Luke.

"You're telling us." Said Alice.

They sat on the back terrace bathed in the afternoon sun that streamed through the large eucalypts that lined the service alley at the rear.

"You know, if you put a back deck on outside the new room your planning to build, it would be very popular in mild weather, even in winter with those gas powered heater things. And under it you could have a carport so your car won't be out in the weather." said Luke looking at their 10-year-old Black Volvo SUV parked in front of them bathed in sunlight and reflecting the blue sky and large white clouds scudding by.

"That's brilliant." Said Alice.

"Yeah, shouldn't add substantially to the building costs, and you already are way behind the building envelope of your neighbors. There are no overlooking windows, and I bet the view of the mountains from up there would be good too." Said Luke.

"Wow, I'm glad we invited you." Said Alice looking at Edward as if to say 'told you so' she was also pissed she was having to do all the work entertaining.

"I know an artist that could do a trompe l`oeil mural on the side walls of your neighbors." Added Luke.

"What's a Tromp err…" asked Edward, he never was the most knowledgeable about art and he picked up on Alice's gestures that he should join in the conversation.

"It a mural used mainly in court yards, or other places where space is limited to make the area look bigger, it's usually a natural scene of a garden or distant mountains. You could get her to reproduce the view you would have of the mountains to the south and north if the buildings weren't there. It would be about the same cost as screen planting, but you'd save money because it wouldn't add to the load the deck has to carry. I'll show you." Said Luke pulling out his smart phone and googling 'trompe l`oeil' he then hit images and up came examples of mind bending and space defying paintings. "It could be a real draw card to your restaurant, put you on the map with the art scene."

"Oh My God, that's perfect! I could kiss you." Alice said bouncing with excitement. "Couldn't you kiss Luke," fished Alice, both Edward and Luke went red and didn't look at each other. Alice rolled her eyes, this was going to take a serious amount of alcohol she thought.

They chatted away about ideas for the extensions, Luke was a mind of ideas, Alice couldn't wait till he got to meet their mother, it would be an amazing conversation.

Finally, the sun was setting and they retired into their small flat when the evening chill became too much.

They had wanted to cook something special for Luke, but they had fallen asleep on the sofa Saturday night and typically as luck would have it they had their busiest Sunday trading in a long time; there hadn't been time to prepare anything special, so with some of the left over bread dough from the morning back Edward had whipped up a bacon, herb and four cheese pull apart that they always took down to Sydney when they went to visit the family, it could be served hot or cold and never failed to please... He began to think about it…

Edward thought if he was going to make it from scratch the dough would consisted on 1 sachet of dried yeast, 1 teaspoon sugar, 4 cups plain flour, 1 1/2 cups of warm water and I teaspoon of salt

The filling had 200g of bacon pieces, 1/8 of a cup of feta which he would, 2 tablespoons each of grated Mozzarella, Parmesan and Edam; 1 tablespoon each of finely chopped basil and oregano and finally 1 fat clove or one teaspoon of garlic which he minced with a knife.

Then there was 1 tablespoon of milk to brush the top before baking.

He would then place the yeast, sugar and ½ cup of the warm water into a small bowl. Set that aside in a warm place for 10 mins, or until frothy.

Then he would sift the flour and salt into a large mixing bowl, make well in centre and add the remainder (1 cup) of warm water and the yeast mixture. Mix it to form a soft dough. Kneed on lightly floured surface for 10 minutes or until smooth. He then would place it in a lightly oiled bowl and cover with plastic wrap and set it aside for 1 hour or until doubled in size.

Meanwhile he'd combine the bacon pieces, cheese, herbs and garlic in a small bowl and set them aside.

Then Grease a 21x10 cm (approx. 8 x 4 in) loaf tin.

His favourite part came next; where he punched the dough with his fist to release air and any tension you had. Kneed again for 1 minute until smooth. He then divided the dough into 20 small pieces and shaped each into a flat round 6cm (2.5 inch approx.) in diameter. Top half of the rounds with equal amounts of the bacon mixture and sandwich together with a plain round.

He then Preheated the oven to 210 c (410 F).

Arranged the rounds into the tin, standing them on their sides closely together. Covered it and set it aside for 30 mins.

He finally brushed the top of the loaf with milk and baked it in the oven for 30 mins until golden brown.

Served with a simple green salad and since it was cold at night he was planning to serve it with a Cabernet Sauvignon but if he was serving it cod in the day a glass of well chilled Verdelho or even a Lambrusco when it is really hot.

Edward was woken from his Cullenry porn by Alice hissing in his ear that he should inform Luke what they were eating, while she opened a bottle of red. He didn't look happy about it but she gave him the death glare and he complied.

"I'm afraid were just having a cheese and bacon pull apart. We hoped to cook something special for you but ran out of time." Edward explained.

"No that's fine." Said Luke. "If it's anything like your croissants I'll love it."

Edward smiled at this. But he had run out of conversation… he was out of practice at this… anyway, all his other partners he had met in gay clubs and he and his partner only had one thing on their minds and it wasn't talk…

Alice slammed the bottle of wine on the table starting to lose patience with her brother. "I hope red is alright for the meal." She said when her action drew Luke's attention.

"Fine." Said Luke.

"I tell you what, that wine needs to breath, how about I get you an aperitif before your meal." Said Alice implementing plan alco-date. "What's your poison?" She asked. Edward eyed her suspiciously.

"Ummm, I'm not much of a cocktail person, so whatever you like." Said Luke. Alice had a devious gleam in her eye.

She disappeared into the kitchenette shooing Edward out of the way. She mixed  
1/2 oz. White Rum  
1 1/2 oz. Golden Rum  
1 oz. Dark Rum  
1/2 oz. 151-Proof Rum  
1 oz. Lime Juice  
2 tsp. Pineapple Juice

Poured it into a tall glass, then made Edward a martini. She knew Edward couldn't handle his liquor and she wanted him wasted enough that he would lose his inhibitions, but didn't pass out before the action started.

She returned brandishing the drink annoyed that other than talking about how busy the café had been Edward and Luke had discussed nothing of interest. She handed them their drinks. She just had a mocktail to keep a clear head for her plan.

"Edward, your favorite martini, and Luke, this is a 'Zombie' I hope you like it.

Luke thanked her and took a sip. It was strong and sweet with a hint of burnt rubber from the rum not Luke's favorite spirit but when in Rome. "Mmmm delicious."

"It's not too strong?" Alice asked.

"No, it's fine, as the child of two alcoholics I inherited a cast iron liver." Said Luke taking a bigger swig.

'Damn!' thought Alice, this will take some fancy footwork.

The martini seemed to loosen Edward up a little. Alice in full match maker mode started asking Luke some increasingly personal questions.

She finally got round to what she wanted Edward to know.

"So, are you married?" she asked innocently.

"Ah no. I move to fast for anyone to catch me." Luke joked, Edward chuckled at this.

'Err, wrong answer!' Alice thought.

"So no one special in your life?" she fished, Edward glared at her.

"No, I haven't met that right someone yet."

'That's better, romance, that's what we need' thought Alice. Phase two.

"What with all the girl's round here and not one?" she fished, and put a hand on his knee. Edward glowered at her. But it worked. Luke was decidedly uncomfortable.

"Ummm, I don' know how I can tell you this," Luke shot a nervous look to Edward, who was feeling quite sorry for him. "But I'm gay."

'Yes!' thought Alice for the first time in her life she was glad a man she was attracted to was gay. "Oh, that's fine…" she said patting his knee in a friendly fashion

'Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it.' thought Edward.

"I have no problem with that, my brother is gay." Edward cringed and Luke's eyes went as wide as saucers. He squirmed slightly on the sofa and avoided eye contact with Edward, but in his head he gave himself a mental high five.

"Oh…" Luke said trying to think of what to say to such a revelation.

"Alice!" Edward whined.

"What… your out and proud Edward, you've always said as much." Alice said feigning innocence.

"But not in front of guests." Edward hissed.

"Oh, no it's fine… Ummm" said Luke his brain was screaming at him to think of something smart to say.

"I'm guessing your boyfriend won't mind." Said Luke. Now it was Alice's turn to do a mental high five she'd finally G'd him up.

"I don't have one." Edward said annoyed. Alice glowered at him.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed someone so young and attractive would… sorry that was inappropriate." Said Luke.

Fortunately, Edward tongue had been loosened by the martini. "I'm not THAT attractive." Refuted Edward.

"Ummm; yes, you are… I'm not trying to come onto you here, but you are the best looking guy I have met in the 10 years I've lived in this region."

"Bullshit." Said Edward.

"True… You have perfect skin, and your body is to die for, and you have the most beautiful golden brown eyes." Said Luke daring to catch a glimpse of them.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But you hate my hair… Everyone does." Said Edward finishing his martini and running his hand nervously through his luxuriant but out of control locks of dark brown hair.

"No, I love it… it's the perfect imperfection, like a kinetic sculpture, especially when the light hits it and it goes auburn at the ends… it beats the hell out of mine or lack of mine." Said Luke nervously running his hand over his short thin covering trying to make a joke out of it... "I'd kill to have hair like yours."

Edward forever the sensitive soul realized he might have offended his follicly challenged guest.

"I guess so, but your hair suits you." He said. "It says authority… and well you know what they say about hair loss and testosterone… could be quite a turn on." Said Edward his brain wishing his mouth would stop why the fuck could he not stop; why the fuck did Alice give him a martini she knew they made him silly, for that matter why did he fucking drink it?!

"Really?" asked Luke one eye brow raising, Edward didn't know why he found that attractive, it went straight to his crotch and he had to will himself not to get aroused… "Well, your certainly right about the testosterone department." Luke quipped eyebrows wiggling.

Edward remember he was sitting in a room with a bed in it and suddenly got very nervous. He looked for his sister but she was gone he had been so enwrapped by Luke's eyebrow and flattery he hadn't even notice her get up, that was a bad sign he thought.

"Alice?' he asked.

"Just getting dinner out, you two keep talking." She yelled from the kitchenette.

Luke realized he was spooking the younger man so backed off, he didn't know why he was so bold, it was completely a-typical of him. "So were you born around here?"

"No, we just moved here about 6 months ago." Said Edward relieved the conversation had taken a more normal course.

"Where from?" Luke inquired.

"North Sydney." He replied.

"What a co-incidence, I came from Ryde, well Denistone to be precise, almost spitting distance. Um I thought, if you don't mind me saying with your accent…"

"oh, you noticed that."

"I'm sorry; I think it's sexy…" added Luke

"Really?"

"Yes, American?"

"Yes, I was born in Chicago. But my parents moved here when I was seven, I guess I never lost it."

"Well I'm glad. Makes you sound exotic." Luke said flirting. For some reason Edward didn't mind, now.

"What about me." Said Alice bringing dinner out.

"Oh, that goes double for you." Said Luke now knowing he could flirt with her without it being misconstrued. Alice beamed. Luke winked at Edward, he smiled.

"I tell you what, how about we start this red wine." Edward said getting the conversation away from sexy accents. "It needs to breath not hyperventilate." he quipped. This produced a laugh from Luke. 'Fuck he likes my humor? No one likes my humor.'

Edward gesticulated for Luke to dig in as he poured the wine, and Luke tore himself a wedge of the pull apart which released a beautiful fragrance, which Luke commented on.

"I tell you what, you should put this on your menu for a communal starter, would go down a treat, or for lunch with a big bowl of salad, you'd be beating people away." Luke said.

"Oh my God I forgot the salad." Said Alice jumping form the table.

"Sorry, I wasn't dropping hints, this is fine as it is." Said Luke feeling guilty.

"No, it's made, I just forgot to bring it in." Alice called over her shoulder; she almost added 'with all my match making.'

"It's my fault, I should have offered to help." Said Luke.

"Oww, isn't that sweet Edward!" said Alice to Edward hinting. "But you're our guest. Our treat for all you have done for us."

"It was nothing." Said Luke dismissively.

They stuck into dinner.

"You know, once you've decide on your menu you could offer samples of it for free at the counter, get people to taste and review it. See which is the most popular before you go to the expense of getting menu's printed. Or have a stall on the pavement outside your shop. It will also get people around here associated with you and savoury food." Luke said.

"Oh my God, I am so glad that we invited you." Said Alice again. Edward was starting to agree with his sister.

"So if you don't mind me asking what made you move all the way up here from civilization." Asked Luke.

"Well, Edward and I have had a dream since we were kids that we would start up a restaurant. And…" Edward shot Alice a stern look and shook his head. Luke didn't catch on what was going on. Alice nodded and continued. "Well, there was no way we could afford Sydney real estate prices even to rent, so we decided to try out here, if we become rich and famous then we can do an offshoot in Sydney."

"Then Melbourne, New York, sky's the limit." Luke enthused.

"That's the dream…" said Edward, "But it's been a lot harder than we thought."

"Yes, not exactly haute cuisine taste buds around here." Said Luke.

"No." replied Edward.

"So have you had any experience in the restaurant trade?" asked Luke.

Alice laughed at this, she then apologized when Luke flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess Edward never tells anyone, he has worked in Rockpool, Aria and Sepia; to name just a few." Luke whistled Edward blushed.

"Wow, bit of a step down of pace coming up here." Said Luke. Alice winced. Edward flushed for a different reason.

"I couldn't hack it there, I couldn't take the pressure, I failed; OK!" Yelled Edward.

Luke knew he had hit a nerve. "Hey, Sorry, I didn't mean anything." Said Luke putting his hand on Edwards shoulder. "I couldn't take working in those places, everyone yelling at you. I wouldn't last from breakfast to first wash up. Anyway, you'll show them up here. With your experience you'll have no competition. When the Council extends the airport, VIP's will be jetting in just to book a table here, you'll see." Said Luke comforting. This gained a smile from Edward.

"So, we've told you our dream, what's yours." Said Alice changing the subject.

"Oh you don't want to hear my silly ideas." Said Luke.

"Yes we do." Pushed Alice, "Fairs fair, we have told you our deep dark secret, your turn to spill."

"OK, and you can laugh if you want… most people do… the few I have told." Said Luke downing a gulp of his wine. "Well, at the next Council elections in 2 year's time the Mayor will have served 2 terms, he can run for a third, but I think his wife would kill him, so he has given me advanced warning so I can be ready. I think I already have the numbers to win Labor preselection, and as the Labor Candidate in this town I'm odds on favorite to win. This time, two years from now I'll be the next Mayor of Deveron." Said Luke.

"Wow… that's brilliant." Said Alice.

"After that, my boss will be hitting 65 in about ten years' time, I doubt if she will be hanging round politics much after that." Said Luke.

"Your Boss, the Mayor?" asked Alice.

"Sorry, Edward wouldn't have had a chance to tell you, my 9-5 job is working for the federal member of Parliament Jocelyn Giblin."

"Oh."

"Well, so when she up stake's; I'd never challenge her, she's too good to loose, and, I'd never get the numbers… but when she goes then with me being Mayor of Deveron, the largest center in the electorate I'd have a lock on the nomination. In ten years I'll be a federal parliamentarian."

"Really?" asked Alice surprised.

"Well I'll be pushing 50 by then, so I'll probably be too old to seriously ever get to the top job."

"Prime Minister?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, it's what I have dreamed of since a kid… but of course life doesn't work out quite like you plan." Luke said disappointed. "And so my age and being gay… I'll never get there. But still it's my dream. Silly isn't it." Luke said finishing his wine in a gulp, embarrassed he has told almost strangers his deep dark secret.

"No, I think you would make a great PM." Alice gushed. "Look at how much time you have spent with us. We need that kind of person running things."

"Yeah, well, don't think I'm completely philanthropic; it wasn't just wanting a constituent's business to succeed, there was an added incentive for putting so much personal time in." said Luke looking at Edward who flushed.

"Oh My God, you have the hots for my brother!" Alice said feigning surprise. Edward glowered at her.

"Ah… God, sorry, ummm." Luke stumbled.

"No, it's fine, I've been telling Edward to get a love life, and the future Prime Ministers a pretty good catch." Babbled Alice.

"Alice!" Edward protested.

"I, don't want you to think I was only helping you because… I really did want to help… I wouldn't dream of…" Luke hurried to add.

"Relax, I know you're not that kind of guy. Is he Edward?" said Alice pushing. Edward glared.

"I really am sorry if you thought." Said Luke to Edward.

"It's ok… as my brother would say, Chill." Said Edward.

"You have a brother?" asked Luke changing the subject.

"Yeah, three years older than me, two years older than Alice. Said Edward.

"Yeah, he's a lawyer in Sydney." Added Alice.

"Great, always good to have a lawyer in the family." Said Luke.

"Yeah, were lucky. Dad's a surgeon, Mum's and architect. We have it all." Said Alice.

"Wow, if your mum was an architect then you should have got her to deal with Council, it would be bread and butter for her." Said Luke.

Edward got up and took his plate to the kitchen. "Because we wanted to do it ourselves, why is that so hard for people to understand." He said throwing his plate in the sink, how it didn't break was a miracle.

Alice glowered at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply…" said Luke back tracking. "Of course you guys can handle it. And standing on your own two feet is such a rare quality now-a-days. The planning department is designed to help owner builders; you don't need an architect to do it." Luke was kicking himself. It was all going so well.

"Desert?" Alice said changing the subject.

"Oh, don't go to any trouble." Said Luke feeling he had caused enough trouble for one night.

" 'Fraid it's just whatever we didn't sell in the shop, if that's OK?" asked Alice. Taking their plates to the sink.

"The best pastries in the country, can't wait." Said Luke trying to make up for his previous gaff. While in the kitchen Alice hissed something at Edward that Luke didn't catch and Edward came out crest fallen.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I had no right to." He said not meeting Luke's eyes.

"No, I deserved it, it was a ridiculously patronizing statement. I hope you forgive me; I certainly didn't mean anything by it." said Luke. Edward gave a crooked smile that Luke thought he would like to see for the rest of his life.

Alice returned with a plate of assorted pastries. "Let's have them on the sofa." She said. "It's more comfortable." Edward gave her a death glare and she smiled at him and wiggled her eyebrows. "How about some Irish coffee to wash them down?" she suggested putting the platter on the coffee table in front of Edwards bed.

"Yes please" said Luke enthusiastically. Alice didn't wait for Edwards response.

She went and prepared the coffee, in a saucepan she put 8 oz. of hot coffee she had just brewed, 4 oz. of Irish whiskey, 3 tsp. of Brown sugar, she heated it till it was just simmering and the sugar had dissolved. Then she poured it into three glasses, in Luke's she poured ½ oz. of Irish cream and ¼ oz. of Coffee liqueur just to make sure he was lubed up for the night. She then topped them with a swirl of canned whipped cream, about an ounce each. She then sprinkled them with coco powder making sure Luke's had the most so she wouldn't confuse them.

She brought them out and made sure that Luke got his. They sipped and Luke whistled.

"You should serve this at the restaurant, sure people will have to be carried home, but they won't mind after this." Edward didn't know what he was talking about, sure it was good, but not that strong, he then looked suspiciously at Alice who looked innocently back at him, like she did when she was a kid and had stolen the last cookie and Edward would get blamed for it.

They chatted a while longer about what they thought of the area, Luke forever the politician interested to get informal feedback about what could be improved. When they had finished the drinks Alice asked Luke if he wanted another coffee.

"Sure…" said Luke. "Fortunately I live on the west side so I can just walk home."

"Really, where is your car?" asked Edward concerned.

"I parked it at the Council chamber just down the road, it'll be safe there. I wasn't sure how restricted you were with parking and didn't want to cause hassles.

"That was thoughtful." Called Alice from the kitchen. "But you don't need to go home, feel free to crash here, lots of people do." She lied. Edward looked daggers at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of imposing." Said Luke.

"No imposition at all. Edward won't mind, would you Edward?" she asked innocently. Edward could bite chunks out of her at this moment.

"No." he said curtly. "But if you have things you have to do, don't let us ruin your plans." He added.

"Pistch," said Alice returning with the coffee. "What would he have to do at this time of night. Anyway, with the crime rate in this city it's not safe for him to walk home. I'd never forgive myself if you were mugged or worse." She glowered at Edward who felt guilty for his remarks.

"It's not that dangerous. I walk late at night lots of times, just walk with purpose and don't stare at anything and your fine. Well if you are a guy of at least average build. I wouldn't allow a girl to walk out at this time, which in itself is a sad indictment of this town." Said Luke.

"Oh, you're so chivalrous. Isn't he Edward?" She brought Edward another cup of coffee because he wasn't quite bevoired enough to stop worrying.

Alice then sat down with a huge yawn escaped her mouth. "Oh, sorry, I'm waked… I think I better call it a night." She said getting up again.

"Oh, in that case I should really be going." Said Luke rising.

"What did I say, you are welcome to stay, and I'd feel terrible if you didn't get to talk more with Edward because of me. Just go ahead and don't mind me, once my head hits the pillow I'm done for." She kissed Edward on the head and then Luke on the cheek. "Thanks for your company tonight, I loved it. I'll see you for breakfast." Said Alice heading off to her room with a little dance ignoring the dirty look Edward gave her.

Luke sat back down. "Look, you must be tired, I don't want to impose. If you'd rather me leave I can." He said trying to hid the disappointment in his voice.

"No, Alice would kill me if I let you go this early… and I've enjoyed talking to you… I haven't had the chance to speak to anyone much other than Alice for a while. It's a nice change." He said.

"I've enjoyed it too." Said Luke sipping his coffee.

Edward took a swig of his, trying to think of some innocuous topic to discus, the fact that they were sitting on his bed was an inconvenient fact ever present in Edwards mind.

"So, you said you lived in Denistone." Said Edward.

"Yes, I was a Councillor down there too. For the City of Ryde. For just a term though. Then I moved up here." Luke said.

"Really, why?" Edward asked.

"Ummm, that's complicated."

"I think I can keep up." Edward replied.

"OK, where to start…" Luke took a big chug of his coffee, it made him feel a bit more like talking about it. "The basics are… dad died from cancer, then mum had a stroke, then my grandmother died so we had no one left down in Sydney so we moved up here for a tree change." Luke was uncomfortable talking about it.

"I'm sorry, that must have been rough." Said Edward his hand instinctively resting on Luke's arm for comfort. "How is your mother."

"She got early onset dementia from the stroke, she's been in a nursing home for a year now." Said Luke feeling guilty. "I couldn't manage her by myself anymore."

Edward's heart went out to him.

"I'm sure you did the best… she's probably happier in there."

"She's not…" Luke swallowed, he had a lump in his thought recalling it all, he swigged down the rest of his coffee in a couple of gulps. "She… She had to be sedated to move her, she attacked the care workers… not wanting to go… she hates every minute of it… every time I visit she wants to come home." Luke's face was downcast, fighting away tears.

Edward didn't know what to say. Luke's personal life was such a mess yet he somehow managed to find the strength to help run a city, and to show such personal interest in their silly little planning problem. Edward was seeing him in a completely new light.

Edward knew he needed to say something, he couldn't just leave it like that. He got the strangest impulse… the only thing he could think of doing to make Luke feel better... He placed his index finger under Luke's lowered chin and raised it, and the next thing Edward knew his lips were on Luke's, giving him a chaste kiss.

Luke's lips were soft, and moist and warm. Edward hadn't kissed a man in nearly two years, he had forgotten how good it felt. He continued…

Luke who at first had been startled by the sudden move, relaxed into it and exploratively placed his arms around Edward's waist. Edward's arms coiled around Luke's shoulders and the kiss deepened.

Luke took a risk and let his tongue run along Edward's bottom lip, and to his surprise Edward opened his mouth to receive it. Luke didn't need a second invitation and they kissed passionately, their tongues dancing in an erotics waltz inside their mouths. Luke explored every inch of Edward's mouth and Edward let him. Luke's tongue finally re-treaded back into his mouth and Edward chased it back in there instinctively. This began Edward's exploration of Luke's mouth. His mouth tasted of Irish coffee, but stronger than he expected. It also had its very own taste, that Edward found appealing, his hands raised up to cup the back of Luke's head to push closer into him

They were finally breathless and forced to break apart by nature. Luke licked his lips savoring Edwards taste as he panted. Edward thought it the most seductive thing he had ever seen.

"Thank you." Luke gasped.

Edward took his last swig of coffee. "I'm not done yet." He said suddenly getting bolder. And launched again at Luke with more passion this time. Luke didn't protest.

After a lengthy make out session Edward was feeling light headed. But in a good way. His hands started roaming over Luke's body; he undid the buttons of Luke's shirt and let his hands roam over the bare flesh exposed… he had forgotten how good another body could feel when caressed, he kept popping buttons till he reached Luke's belt buckle. Instinct took over and he began to undo it. Luke immediately pulled back from the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked. He guessed that even though Edward had only drunk half as much as he had, he was more than slightly effected by alcohol. Luke didn't want Edward waking up and regretting it. He wanted Edward, but he could wait till it was the right moment. Edward answered with his mouth crashing into Luke's, their teeth clashing awkwardly. Luke also light headed by now gave up resisting and kissed Edward back with a passion.

Edward undid Luke's belt and the button of his jeans. Freeing his shirt that he began sliding off his shoulders. Luke shrugged it off, revealing Luke's broad chest and dusting of hair that was comparable to Edwards. Luke was indeed carrying more than a few extra pounds, he was so not Edward's type, which usually was young, hairless and buff but Edward by now couldn't care. He had made his decision, he had to commit to it...

Luke repeated the compliment for Edward. pulling His T-Shirt over his head, Edward raised his arms to help him. They were shirtless now and Edward pushed Luke down onto the sofa, which Edward was now very glad was actually a bed. He lay on top of Luke. Their bare chest rubbing together felt divine, their chest hairs tickling the other, Edward had never felt this sensation before and he liked it, it felt like making love to a real man who could dominate him completely, not a mannequin.

Edward couldn't help himself and he ground into Luke's groin, feeling his erection rub against Luke's growing manhood. This elicited a groan from Luke that was absorbed in Edward's mouth. Edward ground again harder and he too let out a groan of passion… God it had been two years, two fucking years since he had been this close and he was going bat shit crazy with hornyness. He just hoped he wouldn't cum in his pants. That would be embarrassing.

Edward knew he needed to stop grinding or he would, so he broke their kiss eliciting a sigh of disappointment from Luke. Then Edward started kissing Luke's neck, then down to his chest. He sucked and played with his rock hard nipples with his tongue. Luke let out a grunt of pleasure and wrapped his right hand around the back of Edwards head gently but firmly pushing him closer to his chest... Edward was impatient. He knew he wanted this to last, to give his lover pleasure, but he was so horny he could only think about Luke buried in his heat, hitting his gland and making him cum. He so hoped Luke was a top.

So Edward worked his way down the happy trail, kissing as he went until he came to Luke's unbuttoned jeans, he undid the zipper and Luke raised his hips so Edward could pull them off. Luke kicked his shoes off to help as well and his jeans were soon on the other side of the room. Edward wanted to tease Luke and slowly work his black boxer briefs off, but he was too impatient to get at the satisfyingly large bulge in them that teasing could wait for another night. He grabbed the waist band and started pulling. Luke's cock was trapped in them and when they got half way down his thigh it sprang free. Luke's briefs joined his jeans across the room.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Though he used to be a size queen he came to learn the hard way that size wasn't everything; and it had been so long since he had had sex that a micro penis would probably make him cum, but there standing to hard attention before him was a beautiful penis.

It was straight and an almost uniform girth of over 5" from the slightly thicker base to the tip that was crowned by a large head, the shaft was a rich tanned color with the had blushing to a burnished purple. It had a slight upward curve to it of about 5 degrees. And about 7 inches long. Edward had to admit he was also glad it wasn't any larger, his almost virgin ass wouldn't be able to take it.

Edward couldn't help himself, he licked it from the large ball sack to the head. Luke moaned at this, trying to not be too loud given their location.

Edward then looked up at Luke, who's eyes were hooded with lust and Edward then lowered his mouth onto the head of Luke's weapon. Luke groaned. And ran his fingers gently, ever so gently trough Edwards hair. Edward was amazed, every other man in his life at this stage had pushed his head down as far as it could go, ignoring whether he choked or not. Often thrusting up into his throat as well. Not Luke there was no pressure gust gentle petting, he was grateful for anything Edward did to him.

Edward decided to reward him and slowly sank down lower. He hadn't done this in ages, and he was never really good at it, he had never got over the gag reflex, so deep throat was always problematic. But he would try.

Edward went down deeper till he started gaging, he ignored his automatic response to retreat and pushed through making himself feel sick. He then felt a gentle hand on his chin pushing him up off the love pole he was impaling himself on.

"Easy tiger… you don't have to choke… just do what you're comfortable with." Luke whispered in a deep throaty voice that sounded so sexy, as he did this he gently stroked Edward's hair with his other hand as if he were a kitten.

"But everyone likes deep throat." Said Edward.

"It's what you like doing that matters… it's your mouth, you are in control. I'll love whatever you do to me." He had such command in his voice, it put Edward at ease, as though it didn't mater he was rubbish at this. He decided to try again, but take only about 4 inches in his mouth this time. He placed his hand around the base of Luke's shaft and gently stroked in time with his head.

Luke returned his hand to Edwards hair, gently caressing it. He then worked down to Edward's neck and shoulders gently stroking them. His hooded eyes never leaving Edward.

After about 15 minutes of this. Edward popped Luke's cock out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm rubbish at this." Edward said disappointed.

"No your wonderful… I'm having the time of my life."

"So how come you haven't cum yet?" he asked.

"'It took allot of effort. At my age, I cum once and it's all over for a couple of hours, if not the night. But I can fuck for two hours solid and not cum." Luke said boasting. Edwards eyes widened. He wondered what shape his ass would be in after that.

"Don't work, I can cum sooner than that." Edward breathed a sigh of relief. But it made him think about once he had got used to having anal sex again he'd love to try being fucked for that long.

"Your turn." Luke said and with surprising strength flipped Edward onto his back effortlessly. He kissed Edward passionately, then began to work down.

He kissed and nibbled his beautiful square jaw, his long neck, he ran his tongue along Edward's collar bone and nibbled it, no one had ever done that before and Edward let out a moan of pleasure, it felt sensuous but somehow primal. Then Luke kissed down to the left nipple which he sucked till it was warm, then bit and finally blew on to cool, this sent a shiver up Edwards spine and elicited a devious smile from Luke. He repeated the process with Edward right nipple which must have been more sensitive because it resulted in him arching up off the bed.

Luke then headed down the happy trail. Running his tongue through the light dusting of hair there. Luke let his tongue swim around Edwards naval to Edwards groans.

At last, Luke was at the promised land…

He unbuttoned each button of Edwards fly and Edward raised his hips to assist in the removal of his jeans, Edward also kicked his sneakers off and his jeans were across the room with the other garments in no time.

Luke returned to the center of the action and admired the long bulge in Edward's pants, it would be easily 8 inches he thought with delight… He took Edward's engorged member in his mouth through the fabric of his boxers and blew heated air on his prick, which bobbed in response, Edward had been watching Luke's progress with lust hooded eyes but at this his head flew back onto the pillow, with a cry escaping his lips.

Luke repeated this up and down Edward's long shaft.

Edward let out a whimper "please." Luke smiled and took pity on him. Unclothing his member and sinking as much of it as he could get in his mouth, to the satisfied groan of Edward.

He then slowly began to move his head up and down Edward's shaft his hand ghosting his movements at the base. As Luke did this he stripped off Edward's underpants.

Luke produced massive quantities of saliva when he gave head, Edwards cock had saliva running down it and over his balls which was a delightful sensation in and of itself.

Edward's groans got louder, interspersed by curses, profanity and blasphemy; until he yelled out "Stop!" throwing his hand over his mouth I realization Alice was in the other room, Luke popped Edward out of his mouth and looked puzzled at him.

"I want to come just by your cock in me tonight…" said Edward sheepishly, hoping that was alright... Luke smiled deviously.

"Have you got supplies?" Luke asked.

"Yes, in the bottom draw over there." Edward breathed in relief, this was actually going to happen the way he wanted it! Luke nodded and climbed off Edward and went over to get them. He got a foil packed and the small bottle of lube.

When he got back Edward was on all fours on the bed waiting nervously.

"How long has it been since you last…?" Luke asked. Edward was too embarrassed to tell him the truth.

"A while" was the best he could manage.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare you slowly…" He then hesitated and said. "Are you sure, you don't have too if you don't want to, I expect nothing."

"No, I want this, I want it so bad." Edward whispered.

"OK" Luke said. He popped open the top of the lube bottle and pored some on his fingers then climbed up onto the bed. Edward jumped when the cold liquid touched his pucker. "Sorry." Luke whispered.

"It's OK, just a surprise."

Luke slowly massaged around Edwards entrance. Then slowly he slipped his index finger inside. Edward hisses at the familiar feeling of being opened. Luke was amazed at how tight Edward was. His muscle griped his finger like a vice, he knew he would have to do this very slowly.

Luke slowly and gently finger fucked Edward till he thought he was loosened up enough to have a second finger, which he added extra lube to then eased in. Edward took a sharp intake of breath with the familiar stretching sensation and slight burn.

"You ok." Luke asked placing his other hand on the small of Edwards back reassuringly.

"Fine… just been a while."

"It's your body, you're in control, tell me if I'm going too fast and I'll slow down. Tell me to stop and I will. No questions." Luke said, his voice leaving no doubt about his sincerity. Edward immediately felt more relaxed. This was so different then with his other lovers. By now they would have slammed into him, cum and be putting their pants on or passed out on the bed… all accept Jacob… he had found another way to torture him Edward thought bitterly. He pushed the thought from his head and concentrate on the sensation his new lover was giving him… He deserved his complete attention…

Luke continued the two finger fuck for a while, then slowly started spreading the fingers, scissoring Edward to stretch him. No one had ever done this to Edward.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously. He hoped Luke wasn't into kinky shit… 'God, I hope he's not going to fist me… that would kill me' he thought.

"I can control my fingers better than my cock, I'm slowly stretching you with these rather than rapidly doing it with my manhood. If you don't like it, I'll stop."

"No, just no one has ever bothered to do this to me." Edward said bitterly, he was also ashamed at his lack of experience.

"I know, no one bothered to do it to me either, that's why I want to be better than them."

Luke thought Edward was ready for the next phase; more lube and three fingers. Edward's breath hitched when they slipped in and Luke froze.

"You OK."

"Yeah, just… hurts a bit."

"Sorry, I can stop."

"No, it's good hurt. Just keep going… slowly."

Luke placed a kiss in between Edwards hips.

"Anything you want… this is your night. You tell me what you want and I'll do it." this gave Edward a thrill, no one had ever said that to him before.

Luke slowly finger fucked Edward with three digits which with his large muscular hands were the same thickness and his cock.

Edward was starting to get impatient. He had been stroking his cock but gave that up ages ago, too fearful he would cum. He started fidgeting.

"You ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, just can you hurry up and fuck me know… I'm so fucking horny, I don't know how much longer I can hold my load."

"Your wish is my command." Luke said withdrawing his fingers. There was the familiar sound of ripping foil and the stretching of latex. The cap to the lube bottle opened again and there was the sound of wet skin on latex. More cool liquid was poured onto Edward pucker which again startled him. Edward braced himself for being plundered. He hoped Luke would be as gentle putting it in as he was his fingers, he hoped that all this foreplay wasn't leading up to being slammed into.

Then nothing happened. Edward grew curious. He looked around

Luke was standing there admiring Edward's beauty stroking his hard sheathed cock.

"What?' Edward asked frustrated.

"What position is your favorite?" Luke asked.

Edward looked puzzled. Up till now he presume the top decided that. It usually was pushing him up against a wall in a club, or face down on the bed in some guy's flat. One of his lovers had a thing about pinning his ankles behind his ears and slamming into him, that really hurt.

"What position do you prefer to do it in… I like missionary, but it's up to you." Luke explained.

"Why do you like missionary?" he asked.

"You're so beautiful. I would love to make love to you, looking at your beautiful body and gazing into your magic eyes when I cum." Edward breath hitched again, no one had said shit like this to him before. Luke mistook Edwards reticence and continued "But doggy's fine with me…" he hesitated and lowered his head in shame. "I know I'm not much to look at, so I understand."

Edwards heart nearly broke, that was not what he meant at all.

"No… I… no one has ever asked…" Edward rolled onto his back like a supplicant puppy. "Please." He said.

Luke smiled. He crawled over the top of him and with his hand that wasn't covered in lube gently stroked his cheek. "I hope we can wipe all those memories away. That we can start a new chapter of your love life tonight, where you get anything you want." Edward beamed at this.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked. Edward nodded. Luke gave him a chased kiss then pulled back to position himself. He placed a pillow under Edward's hips to improve the angle and ease the pressure on his lower back. Then he coated his cock in more lube just to make sure and positioned himself at Edwards tight entrance. He looked up questioningly again at Edward. Edward nodded.

He then massaged Edwards entrance with his head.

"Edward, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" he asked.

"I want you to clench your butt as tight as you can for as long as you can."

Edward looked puzzled. "Don't you think I'm tight enough?" he was worried that this was not going to feel good for Luke.

"No, you're as tight as a drum, that's just it. I won't tell you why, it's a mood killer, but will you trust me on this… I promise you I won't hurt you." Luke fixed Edward with a commanding yet sensitive look. Edward trusted him, his voice had such reassurance in it. He nodded and gritted his teeth and clenched.

Luke could feel the muscle tighten next to his head. Edward wondered what Luke was doing, he didn't move a muscle. After about 15 seconds Edwards couldn't hold it any longer and relaxed, suddenly Luke pushed his head into Edward. It felt wonderful, no pain at all. Edward let out a gasp of pleasure. Luke smiled.

Luke then slowly began sliding into Edward. Luke moaned at the sensation of Edwards tightness. To Edward It was the most delicious stretching feeling, but with hardly any pain, just a little burn. After about four inches were in Luke stopped and stroked the back of his hand down Edwards abdomen.

"You ok?"

Edward just nodded, he was feeling too good for words.

Luke slowly pulled out again. Edward whimpered, he shook his head. Thinking Luke had mistaken his silence he gasped "I'm fine, please don't stop."

Luke smiled, he pulled out till just his head was inside Edward, then he started to slide back in again slowly. Edward let out a breath he didn't know he was holding with a deep satisfied sigh.

Luke again only went about 4 inches in and repeated this, he slowly picked up the pace a bit, but still nothing but leisurely. He then stopped on his last thrust in.

He stroked Edwards abdomen again soothingly.

"Just relax, I'm going to go all the way in now, but if you don't like it, I can just do it shallow. You're so tight it feels amazing." Edward nodded.

Luke shifted his hips and legs so he could get a better angle and then he slowly pushed in all the way. Edwards eyes bulged. It had been so long since he had been totally filled. Even his last lover was just average and never could reach this depth. There was a familiar burning sensation in his deepness as Luke's huge head came to rest at his second entrance.

Luke was now ball deep inside Edward; he was panting in pleasure at the feeling; as was Edward. Luke then slowly withdrew again till there was only his head inside Edward, then pushed back in, till he was again balls deep in him. This was repeated with increasing speed. Edward could feel his climax building, he fought it, tried to hold it off, but the feeling of being so completely filled, pleasure and hardly any pain was too much.

"Are you close?" He gasped.

"No." said Luke.

"Damn… gona cum." Said Edward and without even touching his cock he could feel his seed climbing up his length. Luke new the tell-tale signs and change his angle, aiming for Edward's gland and hit it directly, this sent a shockwave of pleasure up Edward's spine at the same moments his groin exploded in pleasure and sheets of white cum spewed from his rock hard and pulsating cock and cover his stomach and chest. Luke continued pumping into Edward deep, hitting and pushing beyond his gland each time. Edwards was grabbing the sheets letting out whisper-yells of pleasure as Luke fucked him through his climax. No one had ever done this before. When the cum changed from a gush to a dribble Luke slowed his ministrations and let Edward climb down.

He bent down and kissed him passionately, Edward dreamily returned the kiss. Luke was still seated deep in him, hard as a rock and twitching.

Finally, when the stars disappeared from Edward's vision he managed to talk. "Did you cum?"

"No.'' said Luke.

"Sorry..." said Edward thinking it was his fault, he must have done something wrong.

"That was just round one… you're going to come a couple more times tonight before I'm done with you." Luke said with a dirty smile.

Edwards eyes bulged. He didn't know if he could take it. Of course he had had bigger cocks in him before, though not often, but they usually slammed it in causing immense pain, which he used to think normal, pumped like made for a couple of minutes at the most then blew their load and pulled out…. This was all together a different scale of fucking.

"Remember what I said. When you've have had enough, I'll stop… Do you want me to pull out now?" Luke asked and began to slowly pull out.

Edward wrapped his legs tightly round Luke's buttocks and pushed him back in deep, shaking his head "No, No, No… feels so good. Please, don't. Stay in me for a while longer." He said.

"And how about if I do this?" asked Luke in a deep sultry voice as he swivelled his hips gyrating his manhood deep inside Edward.

Edwards eyes rolled back in his head, his head hit the pillow and an "Oh God" escaped his lips.

Luke did this a couple more times and Edward started clawing at his back, he had lost control, this was so deep so primal.

Luke began pumping again. Rubbing Edwards gland all the time. Before long Edward was groaning "gonna cum" and shot more cum which coated both their stomachs. Luke fucked him though this orgasm, kissing him passionately and then just kept fucking rhythmically, repetitively, incessantly.

Edward thought he was going to go mad. He had never experienced anything like this. He didn't know if he could take any more. He just wanted Luke to cum in him so it would stop.

"Please cum, please cum." He began to beg in a chant. But his cock was still rock hard and soon he was heading for orgasm number three. He stopped his chanting and just held on. His cock was sandwiched between their bodies slicked with both cum and sweat and the friction of their body hair felt amazing.

Soon orgasm three ripped from him and Luke kept up the pace changing angle occasionally, sometimes shallow strokes, sometimes deep. Sometimes he would deliberately avoid his gland to tease him then just when Edward least expect it he would hit it and Edward would see stars again.

Edward was panting like pig on heat now. He was sweating hard. His hands explored along the planes of Luke's back, greased by Luke's copious sweat.

Finally, after orgasm? Edward had lost count, Luke finally muttered the fatal words.

" 'fraid I can't hold on any longer, your too hot… gotta cum. Is that OK?"

"Please cum in me. Cum for me baby." Edward moaned and this turned on Luke immensely and his hard cock became even harder, like a rock with the proximity of climax.

He picked up the pace pumping fast and deep into Edward. Deeper than before. He was stretching Edward to the brink; grinding past his gland. Edward knew he would have another orgasm even though he was sure he had no more cum to shoot.

"Oh God Luke, your making me cum again." He shouted as his body was taken over by waves of pleasure emanating deep within him. Yet again his hole closed like a vice on Luke's now rock hard cock and he rammed into Edward nearing climax. His cock getting harder and harder and his head got even larger. Edward was beside himself. "So hard, so big." He was mumbling incoherently. Finally, this smut talk was too much and with a deep groan Luke shot his load into the sheath deep inside Edward. He pumped and pumped like a mad man as he milked his manhood into Edward, pushing deeper and still deeper, spreading Edwards cheeks with his hands to achieve even greater depth. Edward cried out at the increased ferocity, the burn of Luke's cock at maximum size, hardness and penetration.

Finally, Luke slowed and stopped, still buried deep in Edward. They lay panting, stroking each other. kissing passionately. Their kisses slowly subsided to gentle reaffirmations of their bond.

Luke finally began to soften and he reluctantly pulled out, Edward letting out a whimper at the loss after being so completely filled for so long… longer than ever in his life.

Luke kissed Edward chastely then pulled away to pull the rubber off and throw it in the bin. Wrapped thoughtfully in a dozen tissue so Alice wouldn't get a surprise, though God knows how she could have slept through the noise Edward was making.

Luke went to the bathroom and got a washcloth to clean Edward, which he did tenderly, like a mother with a newborn. He then cleaned himself and took it back and putt in the laundry basket, wrapped up in a pair of Edward's used boxers, yet again so Alice would find no evidence. Not that he was embarrassed of what they did, on the contrary, but he thought it rude to display their enjoyment when Alice had nothing but a pillow to comfort her.

Luke came back to bed; Edward was still lying there so blissed out he couldn't move. Luke helped him up the bed further so his head was on the pillows, he then dragged the covers out from under him and climbed in with Edward, holding him tight.

"That was the best night I have ever had." Said Luke.

"Really?" asked Edward in a far off voice. "It certainly was for me." Finally pulling himself together He glanced at the bedside clock. And chuckled. "We've been fucking for over two hours." Said Edward.

"Told you I could go that long." Said Luke sounding please with himself. Edward thought he had every right to be.

"I thought it would hurt… you know doing it that long."

"Not if the guy knows what he's doing." Said Luke "You OK down there, I was a bit too ruff at the end… I'm sorry if your sore."

"No, only in a completely fucked and feeling great way… I mightn't be able to sit properly tomorrow, but that's good, it will remind me of tonight."

"Maybe you could come with me tomorrow to my country place… we could have some alone time."

"Yeah that would be great." Said Edward dreamily.

"Though the sex was unbelievable… I think this is the best part… the closeness." Said Luke.

"Mmmm." hummed Edward in agreement but slightly questioningly.

"I've never slept with a guy like this before." Edward looked puzzled at this. "They never bother to stay the night…. This is special, I'll never forget this night as long as I live."

"Me either." Said Edward.

Luke kissed Edward passionately, then snugged up beside him holding him close. Edward rolled over and lay with his head on Luke's broad chest. He was amazed. Luke was about 4 inches shorter than him, but his chest was a big as his big brother Emmett's; if not bigger. It was so strong and secure. Lying there he ran his fingers through Luke's chest hair. And listened to his heart slowdown from their exertions and his breathing even out as Luke drifted off to sleep. The sound was mesmerizing and soon Edward had drifted off too.

~xxXxx~

Through the night Alice snuck out and by the light glowing form her bedroom she saw the two naked bodies lying interlocked on the bed. She smiled. 'Mission accomplished' she said to herself and fist pumped the air, before returning to her bedroom and quietly closing the door.


End file.
